


Play Date

by megalovaniacheart



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012 Phan, Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, mentions of fighting, pretty much sadness all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megalovaniacheart/pseuds/megalovaniacheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA 2012 Phan based off of a Melanie Martinez song with loads of angst and Phil is just sick of playing games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Date

_You call me on the telephone, you feel so far away_

_You tell me to come over, there's some games you want to play_

_I'm walking to your house, nobody's home_

_Just me and you and you and me alone_

 

Phil can’t stop thinking. He hasn’t been able to since Dan started acting on the fritz. He thinks about how before they were just two boys, flirting with each other from different sides of the screen. Dan was head over heels for him, and he was thinking that he felt the same way about the boy who wouldn’t stop blushing whenever they spoke to each other. Then they met each other in person and it was just the honeymoon phase from there on out. It was nothing but cuddles, kisses, video games, movies and sex for the entire week that Phil’s parents were away. They moved in together, they had Youtube, and things were perfect.

 

_We're just playing hide and seek_

_It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you_

_I don't want to play no games_

_I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you_

 

Then the incident with the video happened and everything just went to shit. It all happened so suddenly. It wasn’t even supposed to go online. Oh fuck, how had this happened? How did it get screwed up so badly so quickly? Neither was certain but Dan had resorted to kind of blaming Phil for it and shutting himself away from him. This worried Phil to no end. One minute they were in love, absolutely smitten with each other, then the next it was ruined. All because of that one stupid video.

 

It’s suffocating for Phil. Everything from Dan’s yelling to his own yelling, to his own self-blame, to the very possibility that they could never actually recover from this and the ruins of their relationship would permanently turn into dust.

 

_I don't give a fuck about you anyways_

_Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you?_

_You never share your toys or communicate_

_I guess I'm just a play date to you_

 

It’s only 9 in the morning and they’ve already screamed their heads off at each other. Phil can’t even remember what they were so angry about, and neither can Dan, probably. It started off with Dan complaining about Phil leaving all the cupboards open, then Phil thinks that he made some offhand remark, then things were said, thrown, and broken. It started out awfully, and then ended awfully with Dan slamming the door to his bedroom, and Phil reciprocating the gesture but doing so himself. He was too tired and stressed out to even care or think about cleaning up the mess of glass and other things they made out of spite in their living room. He can feel the tears in his eyes get absorbed by the pillow he’s smothering himself with.

 

_Wake up in your bedroom and there's nothing left to say_

_When I try to talk you're always playing board games_

_I wish I had monopoly over your mind_

_I wish I didn't care all the time_

 

Eventually all the throwing and breaking things had gotten a bit expensive, what with needing to buy new plates every week since they had thrown all of their previously owned ones at each other for things like leaving a sock in the living room, or not putting the dishes in the dishwasher. It had gotten to a point where they were just too tired and low on money to throw things, so they’d just end up aggressively making out and having sex. It was mean, rough, sometimes even a little violent, but neither of the two parties could care any less since it was a good outlet for their anger and their libidos, what with being two young men in their twenties and such.

 

What came after the rough touches and spiteful kisses was the worst part of the entire procedure. They would normally do it in Phil’s bedroom, mainly because that’s where they kept the lube and condoms, and it was convenient since their fights usually started somewhere near there. After they were both satisfied and were annoyed with each other again, Dan would immediately get up, get dressed, and leave to go to his room. It felt like a one night stand, what with how Dan just left without saying a word to Phil, in a rush, as if merely being around the man brought shame upon him. Like he was some random stranger. A quick fuck, and not someone whom he had previously idolized and would’ve done anything to meet. Phil thinks he needs to stop being such a baby because he can feel the tears rushing to his eyes as he thinks about this, and tries to remain pissed and spiteful.

 

_Ring around the rosy_

_I never know, I never know what you need_

_Ring around the rosy, I want to give you, want to give you_

_What you need_

 

This was what their relationship, friendship, whatever they had, had come to. Some days they were okay and could be civil and make videos together and not hit each other for a while. Other days, most days actually, it would start off like that and then everything would just freak out and spin out of control. Phil didn’t know what to do anymore. Dan didn’t either. They were both confused and scared and hurt but they couldn’t do anything about it since both strongly believed that the other person was an asshole that deserved to go to hell.

 

_You know I give a fuck about you every day_

_Guess it's time that I tell you the truth_

_If I share my toys, will you let me stay?_

_Don't want to leave this play date with you_

 

This is how things have been. They’ve been going round and round with this fucked up game of “who can get pissed off faster” and Phil’s sick and tired of it. He misses Dan. He misses _his_ Dan. The one that didn’t yell at him or throw things at him all the time. The one that he got to know from behind a screen and was absolutely ecstatic when he was offered to meet the AmazingPhil and stay with him for an entire week.

 

He misses the Dan Howell that loved him, and that he loved back. But he was gone for the time being, and nobody knew whether or not they were gonna make it out of this alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this early in the morning after an all-nighter so sorry if some things are weird. This is the first thing I've ever completed so some feedback would be appreciated :)


End file.
